


there is a potion in your lips, so sweet, i'd die

by faeriefirey



Series: BeauJes Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunken Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Mutual Pining, Tenderness, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirey/pseuds/faeriefirey
Summary: A normal night, but there's something different this time. And both Beau and Jester feel it.





	there is a potion in your lips, so sweet, i'd die

**Author's Note:**

> [ song for today's prompt ](https://youtu.be/uOebscm4sLM)

“Hey, Beau?” Jester sighs, chin resting in her hand as she swirled her glass of milk with the other. The bar was mildly populated, with a few drunken customers milling around or chatting excessively at their tables. Beau was a seat away from her. Legs kicked up on the wood of the table, she took another swig of the wine from her glass before looking to the tiefling.

“Mm?” She turns back to her glass. The alcohol was starting to fuzz the corners of her mind, and knew it best to avert her gaze from Jester in case she looked for a little too long.

“It’s getting late, I think I’m gonna head up.” She slips out of her seat and chugs the remnants of her milk. Beau nods her head sluggishly. 

“I’ll join you in a bit, ‘M just gonna gang around… hang around, hang around.” Beau mumbled around the rim of her mug. A hand tugged on her vest, and she turned to see Jester only a few inches away. She almost spat out her wine.

“No. I’m going to be a good friend and take you upstairs. Come on, come on, let’s move it.” She pushes Beau’s glass out of her hand and ignores her weak protests as she pulls her from the stool. A pile of coin on the table, she grabs Beau’s hand to tug her to the stairwell. 

They manage to make it up to the door of their room before Beau stumbles and starts to keel over. Jester winces and grabs the back of Beau’s vest just in time, heaving her up and supporting her weight.

“Jeez, Beau, how much did you drink? You’re lucky I’ve got some spells left and I can help you out a bit, but I’m not going to have enough if you keep tripping and almost splitting your head open.” Jester unlocks the door and kicks it open, having to pull Beau inside.

“Eeeehh, you’re fine, I’ll be fine. As long as I’ve got you, I’ll be fiine.” Beau wraps her arm around Jester’s shoulders, giving her a little squeeze. She wasn’t being much help when it came to getting in the room, but she didn’t care. If anything, she was focused on resting her head in the crook of Jester’s neck, humming as she heard the thrum of Jester’s pulse faintly.  
Jester’s cheeks grew a little darker, and she kicked the door closed a little too hard, the sound rattling Beau and sending her stumbling again. Jester reached out to catch her again, but her fingertips only grazed her vest this time and Beau flopped onto the ground. Stifling a laugh, she went to her knees next to her friend, skirts folded under her.

“Oh yeah?” Jester couldn’t help but smile, and Beau groaned louder before rolling over to peek up at her. 

“Yeah, man. Let’s go, c’mon, lay that healing on me, let’s gooo.” Beau reaches for her hand and pulls it until it falls on her cheek. Beau’s skin is warm underneath Jester’s palm, and her thumb falls just beneath her lidded eyes. Jester’s smile grows a little softer, heart pitter-pattering at the easy grin on Beau’s face. With a faint little sigh, her thumb caresses over the lines of Beau’s cheek, before a soft pink glow emanates from her hand. Beau blinks, and Jester can see her eyes focus and clear up. 

Beau groans again and sits up, Jester scooting back with her hands twisting in her lap. She slaps her cheeks a little bit and looks back to Jester, still grinning. 

“Thanks, Jester.” With a grunt, she hops to her feet with her usual grace, cheeks still a noticeable dark brown. Jester chalks it up to the lingering alcohol and stands up straight as well.

“Of course! We should probably get to bed though, because it’s super late and I’m super tired.” She smooths out her skirts and hops towards her bed, reaching behind her back to fumble at the strings of her corset.

She hears a couple of quick steps before she notices Beau standing right behind her. About to turn to face her, she feels a pair of hesitant hands settle on her hips lightly. Jester freezes.

“I’ll help with that. If you want me to.” Beau says quietly, sending a slight shiver down Jester’s spine. She gulps, and nods quickly with a quiet “Yes, please”.

It takes Beau a moment to focus on the task at hand again, fingertips just grazing over the tops of her skirts until they get to the back of her corset. She starts working deftly at the strings, although she goes slower than Jester would expect her to go. The tiefling tries to not think of how many times Beau must’ve helped girls out of their corset. Beau can’t help but carefully thread her fingers through the wrappings, trying to drag this out for a little longer. 

It only lasts a few more seconds, though, and Beau takes a wide step back after finishing. Her face burning up, she turns away. “Finished.”

Jester takes off her corset with trembling hands, and takes a breath. “Thank you, Beau.” she says, bright and chipper, but her voice quivers just a bit. 

“No problem.” Beau starts to change out of her traveling clothes too, mind spinning. 

There’s a few silent but comfortable moments as they get ready for bed, both of them staring holes into the wall opposite them. The air is tightly wound with something, but Beau tries her best to focus on anything else but the girl behind her. 

As she reaches up to pull her hair out of its bun, she’s stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Come here,” is all Jester says, voice trembling with unsaid emotion, and Beau follows.

Beau perches of the edge of Jester’s bed as the tiefling sits criss-crossed behind her, her blunt claws tugging out whatever knots and tangles are there in Beau’s hair. Hands in her lap, with her thumbs running over her knuckles, Beau all but leans into her gentle touch, the buzz of warmth making her eyes droop just a little. Her nerves are high, with Jester so close to her, but the warm feeling that was pooling in her toes spread to her chest and her fingers. The tip of Jester’s tail laid on her bare thigh, now stripped of its bows and jewelry.

Lost in the simple comfort of the moment, it took a few minutes to notice that Jester had finished with her hair, and was just toying with it in her hands. Hesitant to pull away, Beau sat there for a few more seconds before starting to turn to Jester to wish her a good night. 

Their eyes locked, and the words on Beau’s tongue slipped away. Blue gazed into purple, as it took only a beat for Jester to move forward and tilt her head to the side. Beau quickly closed the distance, their lips meeting as her hands moved to grasp Jester’s face. Jester’s eyes fluttered closed, and her fingers brushed the side of Beau’s arm.

She tasted like sweets and cinnamon, Beau thought distantly, as the kisses grew less tentative and more passionate. When she broke away for air, she delved back in, unable to satisfy the intense craving for Jester that began to bloom inside of her. Beau still had wine on her breath, too, but Jester was more intoxicated than alcohol could ever make her on the taste of Beau’s lips. 

Jester fell back onto the bed, Beau’s arms beside her head as she towered above her with her wavy brown locks slipping from behind her ear to tumble down to the bed beneath her. Jester gazed up at her, eyes taking in the flushed face of Beauregard Lionett like she was a priceless painting being shown for the last time. Jester smiled and Beau’s breath fell away. Her blue strands of curls framed her round face, and the freckles on her face stood out like paint flecks on a canvas against her fuschia cheeks. She eagerly dove down for another kiss, and Jester met her there. 

“We should probably sleep,” Jester eventually murmured between kisses. After a few minutes, Beau pulled away, collapsing to the bed and pulling Jester into her chest. It took a bit of readjusting, and giggles after her horns bumped the bottom of Beau’s chin, until Jester was on her side with Beau nuzzled into her neck. Legs tangled together, and arms around each other’s shoulders and waists, Beau began to hum a simple melody onto Jester’s collarbone. The gentle vibrations with her lips pressed against the warm skin of her neck made their nerves begin to settle. 

Her fingers wound through Beau’s dark brown hair again, Jester smiled to herself before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She settled back onto the pillow and let her tail rest across Beau’s side, sweeping slowly back in forth in a quiet rhythm.

Leaving their words unsaid for the next morning, the two drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> for every beaujes prompt, I chose a song to base what I wrote for it on! today's was 'first kiss', and the song was overwhelming by jon bellion!! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
